doki_doki_precure_of_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Himitsu Sumairu Precure
Himitsu Sumairu Precure is made by User:Royal Cure Chocoate Cure DokiDoki. Story Himitsu Sumairu Precure Episodes Characters Cures Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword (剣崎 真琴 Kenzaki Makoto) / Cure Sword (キュアソード Kyua Sōdo)- The royal guard of Trump Kingdom in parallel worlds. She came to Japan to find the princess after her nation was invaded and became a super idol and extremely popular fashionista. Cool and always has a strong sense of responsibility, but harbored remorse for feeling that she didn't protect the princess, and doesn't get along well with her new allies. Aida Mana / Cure Heart - (相田 マナ Aida Mana) / Cure Heart (キュアハート Kyua Hāto)- The bright and energetic student council president of Oogai First Public Middle School in her second year. She's a person who believes actions speak louder than words, and will often jump in to help others without even thinking about it. Both elders and youngsters around her believe in her leadership capabilities. Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond - Rikka has navy colored hair that is styled downwards with two side braids joining at the back and going down.Her eyes are dark blue. Her casual costume consists of old styled blue dress, which is where she wears her Cure Lovead, with light blue colored sleeves and dark blue colored ribbon on her neck. She has short royal blue socks and brown shoes. She is also sometimes seen wearing red glasses. Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta - A student in Nanatsu Hashi Academy for girls, which only rich people can afford because she's the heir to the Yotsuba Zaibatsu. She's childhood friends with Mana and Rikka. She's a kind person, sweet, talented and gentle, but often flaunts wealth involuntarily. Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace - A mysterious, wise Pretty Cure who initally watched over the other four Pretty Cure to ensure they grow stronger. She reveals herself as Aguri in episode 23. She tried to seal away the Selfish King in the past but failed to do so, causing her mascot Ai to revert to an egg and rendering her powerless. After reuniting with Ai-chan, she is able to transform once again, but with a limit of five minutes. She is no longer bound by the time limit after having gained knowledge of her true identity, from the Eternal Golden Crown, as Marie Ange's light fragment. Morimoto Eru / Cure Empress - Princess Inzei Antonia Tori Evangeline / Cure Magician - Kimiko wears Short hair similer to Kari Kamiya but with her Cure Loveads on her hair to use as a clip. She wears a Pink shirt with two white buttons in the top, a green scarf around the neck, pink pants, white socks, Pink and Green sneakers, and her whistle. Meda Michiko / Cure Priestess Mascots Daybi Sharuru Raquel Lance Ai Melan Trump Kingdom Princess Marie Ange Sir Jonathan Klondike Yami Trio Prince Yami - The main leader. He turned evil. He is Lumina's Father. Yamiko - A main trio Ira - A member Marmo - Member Wanaka - A third member Regina - Regina turned evil again Aiyoku - The underlings who worked for The Yami Team Selfish - The main Monster Items PreSmile Mirror - The girl's device to transfrom. In order to transfrom they place a card then transfrom then says there speech Rising Sword - A Sword-like attack for Cure Sword's Attack (Used 1-24) Heart Style - A Ribbion-like attack for Cure Heart's Attack (Used 1-25) Diamond Blizzard - A blizzard for Cure Diamond (Used:1-25) Rosetta Explosion - A bomb-like attack for Cure Rosetta (Used 1-24) Empress Bow - A bow-like attack for Cure Empress' Main Attack (Used 1-24) Location Smile Bakery Oogai Town Gallery 9IBqExJ.gif|Cure Empress In Episode 2 8opjvEZ.gif|Cure Empress In Episode 2 TVG-3DS-01281_01 copy.jpg|Mana in the CM 178px-Aidamana-p18skd4imn162njpk169d1ok2kqo.png|Morimoto Eru (Summer/Spring) 8qIqdu1.gif|The Cures Dancing in the Movie Cureempressmain copy.jpg|Morimoto Eru's profile 327px-Doki_Doki!_Pretty_Cure_Cure_Empress_pose.png|Cure Empress old design hJjOCY2SkOY.jpg|Cure Sword's card to transfrom spCc5xoddXg.jpg|Cure Heart's card to transfrom dRHugoSIznE.jpg|Cure Diamond's card to transfrom NT2GEglh630.jpg|Cure Rosetta's card to transfrom X-eFcbtFwt8.jpg|Cure Ace's card to transfrom r1-8DSZVIXw.jpg|Cure Empress's card to transfrom 94f1ba0c.jpg|Cure Empress talking to Cure Sword saying Hey Triva *Kimiko song was Get your sparkle on which was her catchpharse and her shirt meaning that it was for her. Merchandise Please refer to main page Himitsu Sumairu Precure Merchandise Category:Fandom Category:Fananime Category:Fan Series Category:Fan Anime Category:Sequels Category:Sequels to Doki Doki Precure Category:Sequels to Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Fan Sequels Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Fan Sequels Category:User:Royal Cure Chocoate Cure DokiDoki Category:Royal Cure Chocoate Cure DokiDoki